


惊喜

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: ABO预警。（但是没有车）自己给自己发糖吃的一篇。这是个极端无脑的傻白甜向的纯甜文！所以介意的就不用看了(⋟﹏⋞)泰坦部分基本参考P52时期设定  沃利闪电侠，罗伊红箭蝙蝠家基本杂糅设定，提宝红罗宾，大米罗宾。





	1. Chapter 1

曼哈顿，泰坦塔。 

“哦不！夜翼！”被三个蜂巢士兵死死按在地上的罗伊抬头高喊着。一旁的唐娜见状，奋力甩开缠住自己的一堆蜂巢士兵，起身飞上半空，一把接住正在下落的夜翼。   
夜翼——他们的领队，此时他躺在唐娜怀里，眉峰紧锁，面色惨白，一头一脸的冷汗。他颤抖着，似乎是在逐渐失去意识。“夜翼！你怎么了？能听到我说话吗？”唐娜摇着他。但怀里的年轻人毫无反应。   
随即，更多的机械士兵蜂拥而至，以身躯组成牢笼，再次将他们死死围困住。   
泰坦们失败了——在对抗蜂巢的大战中，他们的队伍被数倍于己方的蜂巢机械大军围攻。更糟的是，激战正酣之时，他们的领队夜翼忽然昏倒在地。泰坦们一时间都乱了阵脚，终于集体被抓，一个没跑。五个人被分开打包，直接运到了蜂巢的基地。 

 

“伙计们，还有比这更糟的嘛？”加斯抓着头发，小心地帮罗伊扎好伤口。   
“有，”隔壁传来沃利的声音：“迪克还在昏迷，但我找不到他哪里受伤。”   
所有人的注意力都集中到沃利的牢房。   
“老天，迪克还没醒过来嘛？”再远处，唐娜焦急的声音从墙壁那头传来，伴着叮当作响的铁链撞击拉扯的声音：“沃利，他到底是怎么了？”   
“他像是生病了。他刚才还在发热，但这会儿忽然冷得像块冰。”   
停了一会儿，沃利非常谨慎地问了一句：“伙计们，这种情况下，如果我呼叫正联支援，你们有意见么？

“我觉得迪克现在的状况，不能再拖延了。” 

…… 

 **一分钟后** ，蝙蝠战机就赶到了现场，粗暴且毫无技术含量地撞开墙壁，停到泰坦们面前。蝙蝠侠从驾驶舱爬出来，将五人直接带走，完全没有顺带收拾蜂巢的意思，就径直将蝙蝠战机开往最近的正联据点。 

…… 

 **十分钟后** ，正联大队才赶到现场对付蜂巢。 

 

 

直到回到正联医务室，昏迷的迪克依旧没醒。 

午夜医生前脚刚踏出病房，就被蝙蝠侠迎面拦住：“我什么时候能带他回家？”   
“暂时不行，布鲁斯。情况很复杂。”午夜医生说。表情还算冷静： 

 

 **“这孩子怀孕了，六周。”**  

 

……   
  


“什么？”沃利第一个想明白午夜医生究竟说了什么。他第一次当着蝙蝠侠的面叫那么大声：   
“迪克怀孕了？”   
“都别愣着了，小崽子们！”午夜医生扫视着面前的三个年轻人，明显很不耐烦：“麻烦你们谁去把他的那个 **该死的Alpha** 抓过来——当然，来之前最好先揍他一顿！” 

“可是，我们……”加斯望着唐娜：“我们完全不知道……” 

 

“我就是。”蝙蝠侠说。   
——声音和表情都格外冷静。 

 

…… 

蝙蝠侠从来都有这种，一句话就能将所有人定在当场，的超能力——唐娜这样对戴安娜形容。   
…… 

“老天，你知道那有多尴尬嘛？”沃利对巴里说：“迪克怀孕了，布鲁斯的！我们本以为布鲁斯会第一个冲出去把那个“该死的Alpha”找出来暴揍一顿——鉴于他当时救援我们的时候出现得如此迅速！但谁也没想到，他就是那个“该死的Alpha”！” 

  
…… 

 

午夜医生更在意的是，这个怀孕的年轻人差点没了命。不过鉴于那是蝙蝠侠，正联的领导、顾问，兼最大的赞助人之一，午夜医生只好把一肚子火气全数撒在泰坦们身上。他当着蝙蝠侠的面，大声斥责了泰坦们至少半小时。内容概括起来就是：“你们居然让一个怀孕的人出任务？”和“不仅是腹部挨的那两拳，这孩子还伴随营养不良和睡眠不足！”以及“出任务就可以不好好吃饭的嘛？你们一点都不关心他的嘛？”   
——唐娜当场就哭了。 

  
…… 

  
“等等？你们几个整天和迪克在一起，都没发现布鲁斯什么时候标记了迪克吗？”巴里叔叔摸着下巴，示意沃利冷静一点。   
“……迪克一直都用布鲁斯的信息素掩饰自己的Omega身份，我们还以为……老天啊！！他什么时候标记他的？我为什么不知道？？” 

  
…… 

  
“……说了这么多，午夜，”安静听完全部的指桑骂槐，蝙蝠侠终于出了声：“我现在能进去看看他么？” 

 

鉴于午夜医生的担忧，正联全票通过了给蝙蝠侠休产假的决议。   
—— **为期两年** 。   
——虽然蝙蝠侠本人对于正联的决议表示“绝不签字”，理由是他们投票的时候，自己既不在场，又不知情。 


	2. Chapter 2

阿福甚至准备了一架轮椅等在韦恩庄园的大门前，上面垫着超厚的细天鹅绒软垫。   
“哦，我的孩子！”迪克刚踏出车厢，就被阿福整个抱在怀里：“我太高兴了，我为你高兴！” 

没错，接下来的很多天，整个韦恩庄园都像是在筹备什么盛大的庆典。全家人都被阿福发动去“扫除草坪上的全部石子”和“为整个大宅更换新的地毯”以及“专业而彻底的整体大扫除”，甚至连路过拜访的海伦娜都没有逃脱，被阿福安排去清理西楼整个四楼的通风管道。   
——当然，除了迪克被强行关在房间里。 

 

史蒂芬妮大概是阿福之外最兴奋的人，她连续一周向迪克推荐各类胎教音乐，甚至开始着手给小宝宝准备各种紫色的小裙子——虽然她并不知道小宝宝的性别。 

 

芭芭拉送来了整套的孕期百科大全，孕期食谱，孕期十万个为什么、孕期健康计划，以及孕期家庭保护手册之类的东西。“如果你懒得去看，我可以帮你做成语音版。”提姆拿起最小部头的那一本在手里掂了掂——那看起来至少有两本哈利波特那么厚。 

 

卡珊德拉亲自操刀，当着全家人的面宰了一只活鸡。熟练地除毛、清洗、分尸，和着一堆奇奇怪怪的中药放在一起熬成了一锅汤。她言简意赅地向家族解释这是“来自东方的孕期滋补秘方”。起初大家都不很放心这种奇怪的汤，但在女孩儿揭开粗陶锅盖的那一瞬间，所有人的怀疑都化成了口水。 

 

达米安在第二天被发现离家出走。他的房间几乎被搬空，仅剩桌子上一张写着“祝你们好运”的字条。于是提姆被迫接受了迪克的委托：把达米安从泰坦塔哄回家里，并调查一下他为什么不高兴。 

 

阿福几乎是一手捧着小甜饼，一手举着把剔骨刀，把杰森堵在厨房里长谈了整整一下午，终于说服这个倔强的年轻人同意戒烟。作为鼓励，迪克把私藏的一整盒棒棒糖都送给了杰森。 

 

总的来说，阿福很高兴。全家人都很高兴。除了离家出走的达米安，和依旧有些恍惚的迪克。

 

——哦天呐，这很值得高兴吗？坐在蝙蝠电脑前为蝙蝠侠与红罗宾处理各种数据的迪克，还是不愿相信这是真的。 

事实上，从迪克在正联医务室里醒过来的时候开始，他就一直很懵。   
蝙蝠侠坐在他面前，当着所有人的面，握紧他的手说：迪克，你知道吗？你怀孕了。   
——从那一刻起，他就彻底懵了。   
不止是因为，这和他们最初商定的公开恋情的方式完全不一样。更大部分是因为，他居然怀孕了！   
这没道理啊，他分明每次都有吃避孕药的呀！   
此刻，现在，眼下，他的腹中，有一个新的生命。这太突然了，这是个新情况。依旧有些低血糖症状的年轻人迷糊着，冲布鲁斯脱口而出了一句： 

 

“哦，谁的？” 

 

他成功惊掉了房间里所有人的下巴。  
除了抬手揉太阳穴的蝙蝠侠。 

 

 

怀孕，意味着迪克要有相当长的一段时间不能再出任务，不能再作为夜翼和蝙蝠侠并肩战斗。迪克不会让这种情况发生，至少短期内他没打算让其发生。可现在，迪克却被告知自己怀孕了，已经六周。这怎么可能呢？迪克想，他明明每次都有仔细做过防护，包括六周前那次的发情期，虽然事发突然，他们算错了日子，等布鲁斯回来的时候自己已然溃不成军。他完全想不起来当时他们有没有戴套，但他清楚地记得自己第二天一早就吃了药。 

 

即便如此，还是中招了嘛？ 

 

“哎，你们不觉得这太容易了么？”   
被禁足在家而无法参与前线作战的年轻人，裹着毯子坐在蝙蝠电脑前，冲着通讯器那头的人们絮絮叨叨个没完：   
“双面可是我们的老对手，以他对“双份”的执着精神，不可能留下这种线索。   
“是的我是说，提姆，你这样太武断了点。就现场情况来看，这疑点也太多了。怎么会是每人一发子弹？大部分时候双面如果用枪，必然是每位受害者挨上两发子弹——不管是多少位受害者。   
“我知道，那两个受害者的手势，我知道那是四个2。”电脑前的年轻人挪动鼠标，将现场传来的图像进一步放大：“四是双份，2也是双份，没错，就是这样。但这样不对，双面从来不会这么麻烦。” 

 

“……迪克，”通讯器那头，蝙蝠侠几次试图插话。 

 

“伙计们，你们想想，双面，他可是双面，他每次带两个手下，准备两份计划，两条路线，圈定两个目标，他兜里揣着两把枪，枪膛里装着两发子弹……” 

 

“迪克！”蝙蝠侠提高了音量，虽然声音还算温和：“说重点！” 

 

“……哦，哦好的，蝙蝠侠，我想说的是，”顿了顿，迪克总算意识到自己刚才的确说了很多废话：“这不是双面，双面不会留下4个2，因为4个2是8，是2的3次方。” 

 

“Wow~精彩！迪基鸟，”杰森的声音忽然自通讯器里响起，带着一如既往的戏谑：“虽然我刚才关闭了通讯器，完全错过了你的唠叨。但还是要告诉你，就在刚才你絮叨个没完的时候，小红已经找到了新的线索证明凶手的确另有其人。” 

“……哦，哦是么？”电脑前的年轻人撇了撇嘴，将毯子裹得更紧了些。蝙蝠洞平时都是这么冷的么？为什么他以前从未注意到？ 

想了想，他凑近通讯器，又补充了一句：“干得好，提姆。” 

 

“迪克少爷，”阿福从电梯里走出来，他的托盘里不再是简单的青瓜三明治和咖啡，而是盛着一大杯加了蜂蜜的热牛奶，一份煎蛋土司和一整盘各式水果： 

“已经十点了，迪克少爷，我很抱歉，但我必须把你赶上床——在你吃完这些之后。”   
年轻人乖乖接过宵夜：“可是他们还没完工，也许他们还需要我的支援……” 

 

“得了吧迪基鸟，你知道我们没了你也一样……嗷！！小红？你干嘛踢我？”

 

太棒了！看来夜翼真的可以安安心心地退休回家生孩子了——完全没什么可担心的。 

 

这个计划外的孩子，真的是件好事么？迪克盯着天花板出神。印象里自己很久没在晚上十点半准时睡觉了。他依旧不能确定当前的状况算不算是失控，他甚至不确定，布鲁斯是否接受在这种时候多个孩子——毕竟，被正联强制休产假，的确让布鲁斯不高兴了好几个小时。   
事实上，被布鲁斯标记以后，他们尽可能保持了一切如常……除了迪克搬进了布鲁斯那间有超大尺寸的舒服大床的房间里这一点……除了他花了三十几套游乐场门票和不知道多少个喧闹的下午，才终于让达米安接受自己在和他父亲交往的事实。现在，他们有了一个孩子，大概所有的一切都会改变了吧？但蝙蝠侠需要夜翼，哥谭和布鲁德海文同样需要夜翼，这一点应该很多年都不会改变。   
所以就目前来说，最简单而理智的决定，当然是偷偷将孩子处理掉——毕竟，这是个意外。   
事实上，就算事情已经弄得整个超英圈子都知道了这孩子的存在，但想要不失体面地弄掉它，也不是完全没可能…… 

……等等，真的要杀死一个尚未成形的孩子么？等等，他居然开始想着要杀死一个孩子了么？阿福在上啊格雷森，你在想什么？？ 

他郁闷地爬下床，趿着拖鞋挪到厨房。 

他记得杰森上上周还藏了几罐黑啤在冰箱里。 

 

“哦，迪克少爷，”   
不出意外，Alfred在一分钟内出现在他身后：“鉴于您现在的身体状况，我建议您把那个放下。”   
“……”年轻人从冰箱里探出头，看着那位一丝不苟的长辈：“阿福，这只是瓶啤酒。”   
下一秒他就想起了芭芭拉送来的那些该死的书里的内容。 

“如果您需要，我可以为您准备一些更健康的助眠饮料。”

 

 

男人在后半夜才回到卧室。 

 

他动作非常轻，几乎用上了全部潜行技巧。他双手提着拖鞋，光脚踩过长绒地毯，悄无声息地来到床边，轻轻掀开被子一角，然后花了至少三分钟，把自己魁伟的身体一点点滑进被窝——柔软的床垫甚至都没什么波动。做完这一切，他扭头看着枕边熟睡的年轻人，一些疲惫的皱纹悄悄从男人脸上褪去，露出一个不甚明显的笑容。 

“迪克，”男人用气声念着：“我好高兴，我真高兴，晚安。” 

“噗——”年轻的Omega终于忍不住，在被子里偷笑出声。他翻身过来抱住男人的胳膊，将一个吻印在男人肩头。   
“……”终于躺平的男人忽地一僵：“你还不睡？都三点半了！” 

 

……好吧，迪克决定留下这个孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

又是个晴朗的下午，退休已逾三周的迪克·前夜翼·格雷森，此时正无所事事地坐在阳台的大摇椅里晒太阳。退休生活轻松愉快，却还是让年轻的前义警有种生不如死的孤寂感。由于自己的怀孕，正联强制性地给蝙蝠侠休了长假，但布鲁斯依旧每天忙着哥谭，或是躲在蝙蝠洞里，背着自己不知道在忙些什么。总体来说，这段时间除了阿福，他找不到别的什么人能多聊几句天。 

“滴！”一条手机短信。是布鲁斯。

——“合上书，去楼下转转。”

哦，他管得真宽。他现在应该在集团董事会议上听那些无聊的报告才对。

“滴！”又一条。还是布鲁斯。

——“午夜医生说过，离手机远一点。”

……该死的午夜医生！就是因为他，布鲁斯每天下午的一通电话，被精简成了短信息！迪克放下书，踩着脚凳让摇椅晃悠起来。他真想看看布鲁斯在董事会议上，背着所有人在桌子底下偷偷玩手机的样子。

“滴！”第三条短信。

——“你不会想看到我在董事会议上偷偷玩手机的样子的。”

哦，是错觉吗？年轻人不自觉笑出声，什么时候起，布鲁斯终于有了点幽默感？他笑着抬手，给对方发去一条消息：

“我也想你。”

“滴！”这次居然拖了三分钟。迪克想，这大概是最后一条了。

——“我最快三小时后到家。现在，远离手机，等我回家。” 

人空闲下来，就会有时间去想平时没空想的事情。迪克每天除了看芭芭拉带来的书之外，更多的开始思考自己怀孕这件事。他依旧不敢相信，自己怎么就怀孕了呢？他究竟是怎么怀上的？他知道布鲁斯的孩子们绝对会像他们的父亲那样顽强——看看达米安就知道。但也不至于连避孕药都对他们无效吧？他起身踱到床头柜旁，打开第二个抽屉，那几瓶吃剩的避孕药，还原封不动地留在抽屉里。自从三周前迪克被发现怀孕，这些药品便再也无人问津。迪克随手拿起一瓶已经吃到一半的药，哈，真巧，它刚好过期了四天。 

…… 

 

不，不对！ 

 

虽然他也不清楚到底哪里不对，也许只是一个侦探的直觉吧？但如果自己会怀孕，这些避孕药不可能没有问题！ 

 

他来到书桌前，在灯下旋开一瓶已开封的药瓶，将瓶中的药丸全数倒在一张纸上。又打开一瓶未开封的、出产日期很新的药，倒在另一张纸上。 

 

……好吧，凭他肉眼凡胎，当然看不出什么除外表以外的任何不同。

 

格雷森，这种时候你该寻求帮助。那么，既有充分的化学相关知识，又能保证会完全替自己保密的人，迪克想，这个世界上，还会有谁呢？  
“喂，沃利嘛？有空嘛？你最快什么时候能来我家一趟？” 

 

提姆花了四个下午，终于把达米安“劝”回家里。  
“嘿，迪克，快看是谁回来了？”提姆在房门口侧过身让出条路，好让康纳把那个五花大绑的“小霍比特”搬进来放在沙发上。 

 

“我不会在你们婚礼上当花童哒！”这是将嘴里的毛巾全部拽出来之后，达米安说的第一句话。 

 

“……达米安，”迪克扔掉那块毛巾：“我觉得你爸爸不会真的举行一场婚礼。要知道，那有很大概率会变成一场灾难——历史的教训太沉重了。”  
“得了吧，格雷森，”他在沙发上侧过身，好让迪克更方便给他解开绳子：“我都能预见到你冲着姑娘们抛捧花时的蠢样！”  
“……好吧，但如果这就是你离家出走的原因，小家伙，我发誓我会一直笑话你直到你也有了孩子。” 

“……”沙发里的男孩儿没再接话，甚至是肉眼可见地委顿了下去。  
“格雷森……”安静了许久，绿色眸子的小男孩噘着嘴，抬眼看着面前的年轻Omega。大概是由于怀孕，迪克的信息素有了些变化，混合着父亲的味道，还混合着别的，和达米安相似的味道：  
“回答我，格雷森:等你有了自己的孩子……我是说，等他出生以后，你还会像以前一样吗？”  
“……？”  
“我的意思是……你还会像以前一样，愿意陪我在游乐场消磨掉一下午的空闲时间吗？” 

 

……原来问题出在这里。 

 

“严格来说，大概不能像上次那样花一个月的时间陪你去游乐场。你知道的，小宝宝会随时需要人照顾。”  
“……那至少一个月一次！”小男孩焦急地抢白：“……或者三个月一次？”  
年轻的Omega看着小男孩，却只是笑着不说话。  
“……半年一次！不能更少了！”  
“我们明天就可以去，达米安。”年轻人摸着男孩的头发，尝试着将它们理顺：“只要一切允许，我永远愿意陪你去游乐场、或者任何地方消磨掉哪怕一整天。” 

他伸出双手，将那男孩儿拥进怀里。达米安久违地没有做过多挣扎——大概是Omega的信息素太好闻的缘故。 

“你依旧是你，而我和布鲁斯依旧会像以前一样爱你。我向你保证，这都不会变的，好吗？  
“这是你的弟弟或妹妹，达米安，他会叫你哥哥，会缠着你陪他玩，会缠着你陪他去游乐场消磨掉整个下午。他会在很长一段时间里需要你、依靠你，而那之后，你同样可以依靠他。  
“没什么好担心的，达米安，这个孩子同样是你的家人，就像卡珊、杰森、还有提姆。” 

 

“……但他比那更甚，对吗？”男孩环住年轻人的腰，在他怀里抬起头：“因为他是我的血亲，他比他们更甚。” 

……迪克歪头想了想，好像，这样说也没有大问题？ 

但男孩立即又补了一句：“他是我的血亲，有一半和我一模一样的血脉。他也是父亲的孩子，会像我一样优秀。所以，他绝对不会像那两个前罗宾一样，愚蠢又讨厌，对嘛？”  
…… 

好吧，迪克想，至少现在，达米安不会拿这个孩子当竞争对手看待。

 

第二天，迪克在蝙蝠洞里给蝙蝠侠和罗宾们做调度指挥的时候，顺便扫荡了一遍蝙蝠电脑两个月前的数据记录。不出意外，他发现了14条销毁信息的记录。他用提姆写的秘钥尝试着恢复它们，然后剪切出来存在自己的U盘里。 

他费了不少功夫筛查那14条记录，大部分都是些无聊的监控视频或者通讯日志。唯一引起他兴趣的，是4组多重加密文件。那加密方法是迪克从未见过的，仿佛仅仅是销毁它们，都不能让蝙蝠侠放心。他回到卧室，用自己的电脑试着解密这些文件。 

 

“哦？神奇小子？”芭芭拉似乎在那头笑：“养胎的日子太无聊，以至于让你动了去做黑客的念头？”  
“额，没那么复杂，就是遇到了些有趣的事情……”迪克一边拼着代码，一边敷衍着回答。芭芭拉发给他的新算法帮了很大的忙，但那该死的进度条依旧滚得超慢。  
“好吧，我不管你又培养了什么新的小爱好，神奇孕夫，但我不明白的是，”顿了顿，芭芭拉似乎是在组织更合理的语言：  
““帮我保密”是什么概念？能具体列个“不得让其知道”的名单给我吗？” 

 

不出意外地，这最后的4条加密文件丰富而精彩，尤其是那三段监控视频——详细地记录了他和布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞里的某三次疯狂行径。监控器的安装位置和角度都十分完美，清晰度当然也是韦恩科技认证的一流水准，更别提那两个本色出演并全情投入的主人公了。 

 

哦布鲁斯，这的确值得多重加密然后永久销毁……但如果能稍微剪辑一下好好做后期，迪克想，他大概能拿到黑市上赚回一笔巨款。 

 

最后那一个文件，后缀名是个max。 

 

“嗨！想我了吗？”银色的闪电忽然穿过房门出现在房间里，沃利坐到迪克旁边，朝他递来一大包薯片:  
“最近好吗罗宾？我猜你至少三周没吃过任何垃圾食品了吧？” 

 

“跟我就别客套了，沃利，你调查到什么了吗？”  
“嗯……”沃利慢悠悠地从怀里取出那六个小瓶子，“这些，都是避孕药，是你现在完全不需要的东西。”  
“……只是普通避孕药？”  
“没什么特别的。就是普通的避孕药，每瓶30片，每次三片的那种，无论是产地、批次，还是药片的成分，都没有任何可疑。保质期半年，现在已经过期好几天，完全可以丢掉了。哎？这是什么好玩的案子么？你都怀孕了，布鲁斯还会让你接手案子？”  
“……不是，不是蝙蝠侠的案子……”迪克不禁有些失望。药没问题，那布鲁斯是怎么让他怀孕的？“真的没有任何疑点嘛？沃利？完全没有？”  
沃利扭头看着迪克，疑惑地眨眨眼。  
“……你要硬说有啥疑点么……我发现药瓶的内壁上有些其他的成分……哎？你在玩什么？这是什么？”沃利忽然注意到茶几上迪克的笔记本，有个巨大的文件正在读取中。  
“……别打岔好吗？一次说完:药瓶内壁上有什么其他成分？”迪克紧张地捏紧了薯片袋子。  
“糖。”  
“……糖？”  
“对，就是糖，你家厨房里就有的东西。”沃利将那台笔记本拉到面前，好奇地摆弄着。  
“……沃利，”迪克有些失落地叹了口气，“这种药片里带着糖粉难道也算是什么不一样的地方吗？” 

“当然不一样，迪克，”沃利抬手抓了一把薯片塞进嘴里，继续盯着电脑，“分量不一样。打开的这两瓶里，瓶壁上附着的糖粉含量，明显比没开封的那四瓶高出好几十倍。”  
“我甚至专门去买了两瓶同样牌子的药，证明未开封的那四瓶，糖含量才是正常的。而你吃到一半的这两瓶，虽然药片中的糖含量很正常，但瓶壁上的糖粉粘得太多了……哎？这是？”  
沃利伸手指向电脑屏幕。  
那份奇怪的文件已经被软件打开，是一份3D图纸。  
“这是你做的图？”  
“不是，”迪克看着那旋转的三维图形，“这是蝙蝠电脑里的。” 

 

电脑屏幕上，一个三维椭球体模型不断旋转着。  
那正是他们手中淡黄小瓶子里，那些药片的形状。 

 

他总算知道自己为什么会怀孕了。 

 

“布鲁斯，”晚饭之后，年轻人在卧室里找到他的Alpha：“布鲁斯，我们需要谈……”  
接着，迪克惊讶地发现，布鲁斯正在收拾行李！他没有开灯，就那么蹲在黑暗里翻着衣柜，试图把那些原本折叠整齐的衣服裤子卷起来塞进脚边的大行李箱。  
“你在干什么？”年轻人啪地打开灯，三两步跑上前，瞪着那一整箱乱糟糟的衣服，又抬头瞪着他的Alpha。一瞬间，这三周以来的无数细节，走马灯般地涌出年轻人疼痛的脑壳。他想起最近布鲁斯所有的异常，他想起他们最近的确不常见面，甚至不常说话，他想到了更多不合理的细节，最近他的Alpha比任何时期都更热衷于泡在蝙蝠洞里，背着他，乃至全家人，不知道在做些什么。

“布鲁斯，你也想要离家出走了吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

回到大家得知迪克怀孕的第一周里。 

某夜，在确认全家人都睡着之后，布鲁斯躲在蝙蝠洞里悄悄联系上扎塔娜。 

 

他发觉怀孕的迪克心情一直不好，甚至有越来越糟的趋势。这让布鲁斯有些迷茫，自己是不是做错了？也许他不该听扎塔娜的馊主意，去把迪克的避孕药全部换成了糖豆——即便身为世界最佳侦探的他做得相当干净利落，让迪克一连六周都没发现异常。   
可现在，在他的目的达到之后，对迪克撒谎的愧疚感终于占领了高地。他认为至少应该让迪克知道真相。但蝙蝠侠不会直说的，他只留了点线索给迪克——找寻真相的过程总会让迪克很兴奋，说不定这会让他不那么生气？至少，不会真的和自己翻脸。 

“不，我相信他一定会很生气，说不定会出手揍你一顿，”视频那边，扎塔娜慢悠悠地挫着指甲：“但现在他可是怀着你的孩子，所以，布鲁斯，你最好立即发誓：不到性命攸关的地步，千万别还手！” 

想了想，她又补了一句：   
“哦还有，差不多就快点求饶，别让他揍你太久，因为那样可能会累着他。” 

 

“……我可以怀疑你最初的动机了嘛？”布鲁斯在蝙蝠面罩里翻了个白眼：“什么时候开始，小扎，你成了这么出色的阴谋家？” 

 

“哦，亲爱的，当初是你哭丧着脸跟我说你求婚失败了！也是你问我要怎样才能说服迪克停止吃那些该死的药！” 

“我必须重申一遍:我可没有求婚失败！”面罩下的男人抿了抿嘴，不紧不慢地为自己的颜面辩护，“我还没有向他求婚……我当时只是告诉他我想有个孩子，而那并不能算是一场求婚！” 

“是啊是啊，智商低于150的白痴们才会认为那居然是场求婚，我的大侦探！”女魔法师交叉着双手，冲屏幕挺直了身板，那样子好像她要开始什么严肃而重要的讲话了： 

“布鲁斯，没那么复杂，你只需要让他知道，你爱这个孩子，就像你爱他一样。你只要让他明白，这是你所希望的结局。” 

“万一这不是他所希望的呢？”男人继续追问。

“……你觉得迪克会是那种不喜欢小孩子的人？” 

“就因为迪克是那种喜欢小孩子的人，我才会采纳你的建议。但我们原本的计划里，迪克可不会像现在这样闷闷不乐。” 

“哦，布鲁斯，怀孕的人都会有些焦虑烦躁什么的，你可以带他出去度个假散散心。他有什么一直想去但没机会去的地方么？” 

 

……   
有道理。 

 

布鲁斯决定临时制定一个双人旅游计划，作为给迪克的惊喜。 

 

于是接下来的整整两周里，他除了夜巡，剩下的时间都闷在蝙蝠洞里完善他的双人旅游计划。 

迪克毕竟是在怀孕，很多问题，尤其是饮食、安全、舒适度的问题都需要认真考虑。每天的行程既要有趣，又不能过度劳累，如果遇到不好的天气，该用哪些后备项目顶替原定计划；如果遇到突发状况，该去哪里避难，或是怎样第一时间找到安全可靠的医生。还有离开哥谭之后，每天的夜巡任务该怎样安排人手？有哪些备用计划可以留给家族？是否需要向正联或泰坦请求人员支援？遇到突发状况自己能否及时回到哥谭？这些也都需要谨慎考虑。 

他的第一份计划书中关于迪克的部分，几乎被午夜医生全部驳回。虽然午夜医生也赞同出去度假散心的提议，但他对布鲁斯的计划书的评价却是“太不体贴”： 

“因为长期饮食无规律，他的营养不良症状已经非常严重。所以你至少该选个好吃的东西比较多的旅游目的地吧？为什么目的地列表上居然还有个乞力马扎罗山？（在非洲，赤道附近第一高峰23333）小伙子，你们是去度假，是去修整身心，不是去做户外极限挑战！！” 

“但是迪克会喜欢……”他几乎脱口而出这句话，紧接着就看到屏幕里午夜医生的臭脸上又添了几行嫌弃——那样子，就仿佛布鲁斯是午夜医生从医以来，见过的最糟糕的孕妇家属！ 

……总之，布鲁斯想，这简直比完善阿卡姆安保系统的方案还要让人头大。 

 

但更让他头大的是，这份惊喜似乎已经被迪克发现了端倪？   
——他并不意外迪克会发现，毕竟，迪克是他一手交出来的好侦探。   
所以他决定要赶在迪克完全发现之前，提前施行他的旅游计划！ 

 

“布鲁斯，你在干什么？”   
就在他开始实施计划的第一天晚上，他年轻的Omega突然出现在他们的卧房门口，啪地一声打开了灯：“你也想要离家出走了嘛？” 

布鲁斯愣在当场——照他之前的估算，迪克至少还得10分钟才能吃完阿福为他准备的超丰盛营养晚餐才对。 

“……” 

他的蝙蝠大脑飞速旋转着，思考该怎样在不暴露计划的前提下，搪塞掉迪克接下来可能会有的盘问——他原计划今晚偷偷打包好一切，然后照常哄迪克睡着，等明天一大早醒来，迪克就会发现自己身在去往罗马的飞机上——本来应该这样的！ 

但等他回过神来，发现怀着孕的Omega已经红了眼圈。

“哦不，不不不，迪克，”他赶忙起身将他的Omega抱进沙发里放下。他以为迪克要哭了，但芭芭拉送来的书里说过，怀孕的人是不可以哭的——即便他完全不清楚为什么：“迪克，你别这样，我不是要离家出走……” 

 

“你确定吗？你确定你不是打算逃跑吗？”年轻人更加确信自己的猜测是对的，这个（在各种意义上）害自己怀孕的家伙，担心阴谋败露，打算出去躲避风头？蓝色眸子刷地瞪过来，沙发里的年轻人几乎是咬着牙说:“那我们现在来谈谈我抽屉里那些避孕药的事情，你觉得怎么样？” 

 

“……”原来是避孕药的事？他终于发现了？布鲁斯想，至少他成功隐瞒了整整两个月没让迪克起疑。但如果这才是迪克不高兴的原因，那他很清楚该怎么哄这个年轻人了。

 

“好吧，迪克，”他握着年轻人的手，在他身边蹲下，饶有兴致地朝年轻人微笑着:“跟我说说，你都发现了什么？” 

“我发现我从两个月前开始，就一直在把你特制的糖球当避孕药吃！而你还涉嫌消灭证据，在确定我怀孕之后又把原来的药摆回去，仿佛什么事都没发生一样！布鲁斯，你居然用这招对付我？！” 

 

年长的男人只安静地听着，一脸泰然自若，好看的蓝眼睛带着岁月沉淀的温润，甚至，唇角还勾起一丝不易察觉的弧度。

——很好，迪克气恼地瞪着面前这张脸，随即发现自己根本不想挪开眼：

“你换了我的药，布鲁斯。你骗我吃了至少六周的糖豆！你害得我因此怀孕！你……你还笑得出来？” 

 

“你迟早会怀孕的，我只是帮了我们一把。”

男人垂下眼帘，渐渐收起那一丝几不可见的笑意。再抬头时，他俯身迎着他的爱人，深邃的蓝眼睛里是漫溢的虔诚。   
“迪克，”他说，暖暖地握紧了年轻人的双手:“我想要一个孩子，我们的孩子。 

“你想象过嘛？一个属于我们的孩子，一个……一个可能有着和你相似容貌的孩子，一个像你一样可爱的孩子。 

“我想有一个属于我们的孩子，我想看着他来到这世上，我想看着他长大，我想给他最快乐的童年——我们都不曾有过的那种完整的童年。” 

 

“……”完美的发言！感情丰富，语调温柔，内容极具煽动性和诱惑力！迪克抿着嘴唇，有些不知所措。这个可恶的大家伙绝对不是即兴演讲，他绝对老早就给自己准备了演讲稿！但即便是即兴发挥，迪克知道，布鲁斯依旧能发挥出如此水准。 

——这太可恶了！   
——但他发现自己完全无法像刚才那样生布鲁斯的气了……

 

“那你至少应该找我商量一下！”年轻人红了脸，却还嘴硬着要做一番殊死抗争。   
“因为你一直都回避这个问题，迪克！”那位令哥谭的恶棍们闻风丧胆的Alpha，此时正单膝跪在他爱人的脚边，双手抱着他的膝盖，可怜巴巴地抬眼看着他:“还记得三个月前那次约会吗？你是真的喝醉了吗？你分明是不想正面回应我！我标记你已经快两年，可除了家族，你依旧不愿对外人公开，依旧对人说你是单身。” 

说到这里，男人忽然有些不忿，皱着眉扭过脸去。 

“……怎么？你反倒责怪起我来了嘛？”沙发上的年轻人瞪着好看的蓝眼睛，毫不示弱地：“布鲁斯，你真的清楚你都做了什么嘛？” 

 

男人低下头去，拇指仿佛无意识地轻轻摩挲着年轻人的膝盖。

 

“布鲁斯·韦恩！接下来的几个月，我们都不·能·再·做·爱·了！你明白嘛？” 

“……” 

他抬头望向那个依旧板着脸的Omega。布鲁斯攀着年轻人的双腿，顺势起身，凑近到他的唇边，满脸写着认真： 

“理论上来说，迪克，如果你想要的话，我们还是可以……” 

他毫不客气地一脚踹翻了男人： 

 

“你想都别想！”


	5. Chapter 5

布鲁斯并未对那个乱糟糟的行李箱做任何解释。因为他的Omega没再多问。唔，那大概是说，他依旧可以照计划进行？看来是的，他想，至少次日清晨迪克在停机坪上睁开眼睛的时候，的确表现得毫无防备——他手忙脚乱的样子简直太可爱了！ 

  
“所以，布鲁斯！”年轻的Omega望着轰隆作响的飞机引擎，惊恐地抓着他的爱人:“你其实是要把我送走？？” 

  
“……看来杰森说得没错，”男人捏过年轻人的下巴，将一个吻印在他的额头——那里甚至开始冒汗了！   
“自从你怀孕之后，你的推理能力完全退化到了10岁以前的水平！” 

  
   
飞机降落到罗马郊外一处私人停机坪的时候，迪克终于没忍住，吐了布鲁斯一裤子的金枪鱼派。   
“韦恩先生！”年轻人挂在男人肩头，拉过面前那条价格不菲的领带擦了擦嘴：“我能投诉贵公司可怕的飞机餐嘛？”  
“没那么夸张，迪克，”挂断手机，男人抬手顺着年轻人的背，将他塞进车后座里:“午夜医生刚才说了，这只是一次正常的孕吐反应，没什么好大惊小怪的。” 

 

  
于是布鲁斯关于旅行第一日的整整两千字的计划书全部泡汤了，因为迪克沾上酒店的大床就再也不愿动一动。裹着大浴袍从浴室里出来，布鲁斯就看见迪克依旧保持着半小时前的姿势，趴在床上扭头冲着那台大电视机，有一下没一下地戳着遥控器。   
“那你至少翻个身？”他拍拍他的屁股:“午夜医生说你现在不能趴着睡。” 

“……布鲁斯，如果皮耶特不是曾经救过我的命的医生（注:指无限危机那次午夜医生救了夜翼），我大概会非常介意你整天把他挂在嘴上！”   
 

  
第二天他们起了个大早，本想去朝特莱维喷泉里投下“当天第一枚硬币”，却看见清洁工们放干了水池，开着巨大的吸尘器把池底的硬币也全部吸走。“就像是把无数人的许愿也都吸走了一样。”迪克举着硬币在一片噪声中拉下脸。

“那么，备用计划，迪克，”男人呵欠着搂住年轻人的腰:“我们回酒店补个觉怎么样？” 

  
   
于是这一天，他们依照在哥谭的时间表，将回笼觉进行到下午五点才起床——当然，本来应该是下午三点的——如果阿福在这儿的话。   
   
“好吧，我猜你依旧有备用计划？”他捧着一大杯蜂蜜牛奶，坐在写字桌上那台笔记本电脑旁边，两条腿在桌边来回荡。男人不得不伸手阻止那两条白花花晃悠着的腿，看起来他的脑子一团乱，另一只手机械地删着文档里关于今天的计划。   
“哦，好了，布鲁斯，”他伸手向男人的眼角，试着抹去那些新添的皱纹。虽说是来休假，但迪克知道，布鲁斯完根本没有放松下来。尤其这两天他们完全打乱了布鲁斯花大力气拟好的旅行计划，这让布鲁斯越发焦虑不安。迪克只是笑着，推开那台该死的笔记本，抬腿将男人的转椅勾到自己面前，“我们是来度假的，记得吗？别管那些计划了，我们可以在晚饭后到处逛逛，走到哪儿就玩到哪儿。这才更像是一场旅行，不是吗？” 

想了想，迪克又补充道:“当然，如果你是在担心哥谭。刚才提姆已经向你汇报过这两天的情况，哥谭一切安好，唯一让他头疼的仅仅是达米安的小脾气。”

   
男人抬手摩挲着年轻人的小腿，依旧一脸严肃:“我只是…… 

“我只是想要更好些。我想确保你玩得开心。” 

  
   
年轻人笑着，把自己从写字桌挪到男人的转椅上，屈膝坐到男人腿上。整个大转椅都跟着向前滑去。男人赶忙抓住迪克的腰，仿佛一松手他就会从自己腿上滑下去。   
“我看起来不开心吗？”他搂住布鲁斯的脖子，将一个吻留在男人干涩的唇上，舌尖还带着些牛奶与蜂蜜的甜香。   
   
“布鲁斯，我想到一个好主意！”   
忽然终止的热吻让已然沉醉其中的男人有那么一点儿失落。他睁开眼，正对上年轻人兴奋的表情。   
“我们不如在晚餐之后换上制服，带上面具和勾索枪，沿着屋顶到处转转。威尼斯宫、耶稣教堂，或者基吉宫、万神殿什么的？天黑之后应该不会有太多人，我们甚至都不用等排队，”他兴奋着，搂住男人的脖子，“你觉得怎么样？” 

……如果是平时，这当然是个不错的主意。但现在，迪克怀孕了，男人想，就像午夜医生说的，他们不是来做户外极限运动的:“迪克，这属于逃票行为。如果数额巨大的话，会被警察叔叔带走的。”   
他仰头望着面前的年轻人，眼角的皱纹舒展开来，却依旧假装严肃地抿着嘴。   
   
“……如果我跟你撒娇，你会批准吗？”   
男人摇摇头，看似很坚定地样子。 

  
“哦哟哟，说得好像警察叔叔们抓得到我一样，”他躲开男人的钳制，跳下转椅，光着脚踩在地毯上，“今晚我就去罗马神庙。布鲁斯，你是要和我一起呢，还是要阻止我？” 

男人二话不说，起身朝年轻人扑过去，却被他灵巧地闪躲开。怀孕的年轻人笑着，在房间里上蹿下跳，就像他还是个孩子的时候。“就算是怀孕也不能让你变得安静。”布鲁斯一直紧随其后，确保那些床边或桌脚不会伤到他的黄金男孩儿。他们在房间里嬉闹追逐，直到布鲁斯在露台上抓住迪克。他从背后抱紧他在怀里，再不肯让他轻易挣脱。 

  
露台之外，大半座古城尽收眼底。夕阳犹豫着收起它的辉光，将一抹殷红留给这古城的街巷。华灯初上，脚下是特韦雷河静谧流淌，载着天堂的古舫，荡漾着漂向远方。   
  
  
双手抚着怀中人依旧平坦的小腹，男人用鼻尖一点点蹭着年轻人颈后的腺体。温热的吐息呵在皮肤上，怀中人愉悦地颤抖，试图靠他再近些。   
“如果是男孩，迪克，”他说，悄悄含住年轻人的耳垂:   
“如果是个男孩儿，就叫他 **托马斯** ；如果是个女孩儿，就叫她 **玛莎** 。”   
 

  
“我反对！” 

年轻的Omega毫不示弱，他仰头靠在男人肩上，仰望越发绚烂的天空：   
“如果是男孩儿，我要叫他 **约翰** ；如果是女孩儿就叫 **玛丽** ！”   
  
“……” 

  
“……迪克，你以前至少会更听我的话。”   
“但 **被迫** 怀孕的人是我，所以这件事上你至少该听我的！”

   
就这样，谈话似乎陷入了僵局。 

 

“……要不这样，等你下次怀孕的时候再叫他约翰或者玛丽。这次让我先，你看行吗？”布鲁斯试着做出让步——毕竟他是更年长的那个。 

“……居然还有下次的嘛？”年轻人逃也似的退出男人的怀抱，捂着肚子瞪向身后那个罪魁祸首：“你打算让我怀孕几次？你知道达米安已经在担心会“失宠”了嘛？说起来，达米安这学期的家长会又是我替你去的！”   
“达米安比你想象的要坚强得多，迪克，你知道我对他的爱同样不会减少，”男人拥着他的爱人，绷着严肃的脸却说着腻死人的话：

“时间还早，日子还长，而我们多的是机会。只要你愿意，达米安就能得到更多更多的弟弟妹妹。” 

 

  
“但是现在，Richard·John·Grayson，”男人忽然松开了手，单膝跪地，抬手将一只小盒子举到年轻人面前。   
那里，铂金戒指上，一颗蔚蓝宝石被悉心雕琢成夜翼标志的形状：

 

 

 **“而我是否有幸，能在此生成为那个将你长期合法占有的幸福老男人？”**  
   
 

  
END 

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧，我终于让迪基怀孕了（好美妙的歧义23333）
> 
>  
> 
> 之前也看过一些ABO设定下迪基怀孕的文，但，嗯，无一例外地各种歇斯底里鸡飞狗跳。
> 
> 上个月得知一位姐们怀孕的消息，我专门去看了她。
> 
> 怎么说呢……原来一个怀孕的、即将做母亲的人，是那么的……我仿佛都能闻到空气里飘着幸福甜美的信息素你们造吗？！（不是说奶味！我能分辨各种常见乳类的味道！）嗯我当然知道她不是什么ABO设定下的人，但就好像是怀孕的人真的会有神明护佑、或是有什么光环加持着一样（加之她本来就是那种乐观豁达又温柔的人），看到她剪短了头发，像以前一样坐在落地窗边，捧着茶杯和我们一起笑的样子，……嗯，我想我明白为什么不管是东方的少司命、送子观音，还是西方的各种神话或宗教里掌管孕育的女神，无论何种风格的画像雕塑，都那么让人感觉温暖了。
> 
> ——因为怀孕，本来应该是件很开心，甚至有些些神圣的事情。
> 
> 所以说，怀孕这种梗，难道不是更适合用来做甜点的嘛❤


End file.
